That wasn't the first time
by papirous
Summary: This is a what if story based on the manga and after the kissing-slapping accident. The story was written originally in Greek - I have already posted it in fan fiction- here is translated and adapted in English by me, in an attempt to write a short erotic story. My first thoughts were to see it through a teenager boy's eyes, that's why the fic is from Terry's POV


This is a what _if_ story based on the manga and after the kissing-slapping accident.

The story was written originally in Greek - I have already posted it in fan fiction- here is translated and adapted in English by me, in an attempt to write a short erotic story. My first thoughts were to see it through a teenager boy's eyes, that's why the fic is from Terry's POV – more like a diary type.

Hope you will enjoy reading it and would love to hear your opinion ;)

**WARNING** : The following story contains graphic erotic actions ( not lemons but nearly ) and strong language, and it's not recommended for under age eyes. Rating is M

* * *

**That wasn't the first time.**

That wasn't the first time, I was watching a girl taking her clothes off.

The first time it was purely an accident - I think. I was more or less thirteen years old and I was spending as usual my summer vacations at my father's castle in Scotland. Now, I really can't even remember, how I found myself that morning outside of the servants' bathroom – maybe I was just wandering around, because I didn't have anything else to do. Anyway the bathroom door was slightly open and with the corner of my eye, I saw Charlotte, a young brunette maid that she was working for us at that time, slowly removing her maid's uniform with gentle, careful moves and staying bare naked ready to take her bath ...

I gasped. Initially I felt ashamed and my first thought was to leave right away. But eventually my curiosity overcame my embarrassment and quietly as I could, I approached on the small door opening. I allowed my eyes to watch for the very first time how the female body was and actually in that moment I felt like a king or a god or something great. That I was capable of anything, that I could do everything!

Nearly unconsciously, when my eyes went to her rounded buttocks, I felt to harden and my hand like it had his own will or mind, went to my crotch, on its own. My surprise was so huge that I got scared by my own self. Suddenly I heard a noise somewhere far away in the corridor and frightened that someone from the stuff might caught me, I became like a running fireball and went straight to my that night, with the image of a naked Charlotte haunting my mind and my body, I jerked off for the first time.

Along the way and a bit older than that summer, around the time that I started my wicked nightlife at the neighborhoods of London, I had the chance to watch again naked girls. And this time of course to observe undisturbed. Other times the half-naked body of a prostitute while she was waiting for her next customer, some other the sensual body of a cabaret dancer. Several times I was tempted to pay one of them and to have sex with, I could afford it, but eventually I didn't. I really don't know why.

The only time I was on the spot to do it, being drunk more than usual, eventually I got involved in a fight and nothing , not that it didn't happen anything at all! I ended up exactly where I wasn't supposed to end up. In _her_ room! As if it wasn't hard enough, that _she_ had haunted me anyway - from the first time I saw her on that ship - I had to suffer this time the sweetest torment of her touching me! Not that I haven't enjoyed it, but to be in _her_ bedroom, to inhale _her_ wonderful scent, to feel _her_ small soft hands on me, while she was wearing only her thin nightgown that detailed her little body, was actually unbearable! I wanted her! Oh God! I wanted her as I had never wanted anything or anyone else before in my life!

Still aching from my injuries and drunk as I was that night, I held myself with arrows and blades not to grab her and start kissing her. I wanted so desperately to taste those two pink lips,to make them mine, only mine! Fuck! I wanted all of her to be mine! That's why I left her room like a thief, when she went to buy me medicine. I couldn't trust my own self.

After that night, the next few days I tried to avoid her, and I managed this way to make her mad at me. Of course that anger of hers, didn't kept for long. Almost always she forgave my awful behavior, and gave me her gorgeous smiles! I really don't know what I have done to deserve that! How can she always forgive my boor actions and words?! How can she smiles at me so innocent and pure?!

Ah! How much I adore those smiles! One more reason for desiring her so much! I don't know if it's perverted, but many times I have stiffened even with one of her smiles! Weird right?... Maybe again is quite normal, when you're a fifteen year old boy and in love. And... I'm truly madly in love with this creature!

Yes! It wasn't the first time that I saw a girl getting undressed. But it was the first time I saw _her_ undressing!

The moment I glimpsed her taking off her Romeo costume and staying only with her corset and underwear, I thought that sweet God whispered to me all of his secrets, for all the mysteries in the whole world! I thought my heart would stop forever!

Her body was petite and still a little unripe, but this didn't prevent her corset to press her white breasts, pushing them up, making their appearance, so stimulating. My eyes caressed those two breasts, and oh! I wish they were my hands! I followed an imaginary path towards her slim waist and when I "hugged" her tight round butt, my beautiful view was hidden from the Juliet gown she wore!

I haven't thought about it too much and I made my presence obvious by suddenly grabbing her little arm. _"I will kiss her right here and now!"_ I told myself, but seeing her startle and her shame, as she realized that I had seen her, I didn't do anything. Needless to say that I lied to her, that I wasn't watching her!

That moment we both heard the music from the festival sounding from afar and without a second thought, I propose her that she should dance with me. She accepted and I had her finally in my arms! My hands were feeling the warmth of her waist while we swirling and that made the touch delightfully painful. I was floating on clouds! I had my angel in my arms, I could suck her perfume, I could worship her smile, I could...

I heard the name of that dead boy again and felt my mind blurring again! Fuck! _"Forget him! Damn it, forget him!"_

In the next few moments I felt that I was devoured by the earth! Holding her tightly, feeling her tender breasts being squeezed from my chest, I thought I would leave there my last breath! My mouth grabbed abruptly, almost violently both of her tender juicy lips. Heaven! Waves of pleasure and love flooded my being! I kept her lips imprisoned between mine.

Damn me if I knew what I was doing! That wasn't enough. I wanted to taste all of her flavor and with a quick move from my lips, more by instinct, I opened hers and plunged my tongue in her mouth! Damn! The minute my tongue touched her soft wet tongue, I thought I would die! Strawberry, vanilla, mint, all the flavors and the scents from the whole world were there! Her fresh breath strucked my whole body and I felt to harden so much that I thought I would burst! And then... she slapped me.

What followed afterwards was a total madness! Startled, pissed off, heartbroken! I slapped her back! My angel! How could I do that?! She replied again with another one slap, her words like nails hit my soul and my body! _"No! I'm not going to let that! I will make you forget him! I will make you understand! I'll show you that I am here! I am alive here next to you! I am here and I love you and I want you to be mine! To think only me ! God damn!"_

And I have succeeded. After that crazy horse ride, I saw peace in her beautiful face, while I was tying my necktie to her torn gown. I might have been a brut with her, but I wasn't going to regret what I did. Maybe I shouldn't kiss her so abruptly, so much inexperienced, shy and prude as she is. But what the heck! I'm the same inexperienced as she is!

Yes, it wasn't the first time that I saw a girl to undress, but it was the first time that I touched _her_ naked body.

That same evening, shortly after the nuns sounded the church bells for the night retreat in the college, while I was lying on my bed, I took a stock of the day. Just in the time I was touching my cheek, thinking her slap, I heard a muffled noise outside my window. _"What the hell ..."_ I stood up and went towards the window pane. I pulled the curtain and surprisingly I saw her standing there with her head slightly bowed, bathed by the moonlight. _"Ah! Why is she here? Why did she come to my room?! ... Did she know how charming she was at this moment?!"_ Her green eyes gleamed through the darkness and Oh! Lord… is she for real ?!.. She came here dressed in her night robe?! _"Ah! Freckles are you wishing my death?" _

I opened the balcony door and told her to get in quickly inside, not to get caught by the nuns. We stood there motionless, silently facing each other in the dark, there in the middle of my room. I didn't know what to say. Who?! Me! Mr. Smartass!

She started murmuring something softly. Sorry?! She was apologizing to me for the slap?! I had to apologize, not her! I, who like a caveman, forced myself and my hungry tongue on her sweet innocent mouth!

I approached her slowly. She stopped talking. I wanted so much to take her in my arms, but I didn't want to scare her again. I didn't know what to do! And then she gave me herself the courage to go on with her glittering smile, full of love. I reached out my hand and stroked one of her blonde curls. It felt like silk in my fingers.

Saw her getting closer to me and my heart nearly stopped when her little warm hand touched my cheek. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I felt both her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly like on that same morning while we were riding. Except this time, I was feeling that she didn't do it out of fear, but because she wanted to.

It didn't take anything else, I wrapped my arms around her and held her there firmly. I whispered to her that I was very sorry for that morning and as an answer I felt her lifting herself on her toes to reach me and with her soft lips she kissed my cheek… Which God, which demon had sent this creature into my life?! My heart was beating in a furious pace. Very slowly I gave her back the kiss, with one of my own on the cheek that I slapped her.

I held her even more tightly. It was happiness and torment together. Her scent was driving me crazy. The warm of her body, that was wrapped only with her nightgown, was almost trembling in my arms. _"Don't be afraid my Juliet ..."_ I felt her fingers going through my hair and a shiver went through my whole body. _"Kiss me Terry… " _I heard her whispering with tremulous little voice. And this is exactly what I did!

I approached my lips very slowly this time on her mouth, just barely touched her lips and stayed there for a while, just feeling the electricity that was coming out from our union and as tenderly as I could, I started moving mine. After the morning incident, I thought I should rather stop to this point, but my angel surprised me once again. She responded to the touch of my lips and almost imperceptibly, she opened her own.

I didn't realize it, but I let out a deep sigh and with many slow moves passed my tongue on her lips and slowly drove it into her mouth. The same crazy feeling, the same dew, but it wasn't the same. Because this time, once I caressed gently her tongue with mine, I sensed a slight ….resistance?! Oh! My God! My love she wanted to taste me too?! She was kissing me back!

I felt getting real dizzy but I took the liberty and began exploring her mouth with my tongue, teeth, lips and I gradually felt her doing the same thing. I developed a more rapid pace, kissing her, licking and biting, feeling my heart running a marathon.

I heard her leaving a small cry, almost inside my mouth and then I realized how irritated I was. We were sitting on the floor of my room, honestly…when did we sit?! A full tangle of arms and hands with a kiss that seemed endless, or maybe it was more than one our kisses now?! I had lost count… I had lost my mind…

I passed my hands through her blonde silky curls and let them travel to her shoulders, went down on her upper arms and then I left her lips and began exploring with my mouth her soft throat and neck. Inhaling her sweet scent, tasting her warm skin, nothing was enough…I wanted more and more! Her skin was shivering under the touch of my tongue and with it I made slow a path from her earlobe, down to her collarbone till I reached the opening of her nightgown. Right there, on the center of her pure heart.

I could hear her fast breath, her thin fingers tangled among my hair and she pulled me even close to her. With my head and my lips I stayed there between her warm breastbone. My hand left her arm slowly and came down embracing her soft breast, filling my palm.

Her nightgown was so thin that I felt instantly her nipple to harden and for a moment I thought that I would go mad! With trembling hands, I solved the tiny lacing in front of her nightgown – " Is she going to stop me..?" - and I stayed there to stare enchanted, like in a trace, her young tight breasts that poured out from the opening of her garment.

I noticed her blushing, her red cheeks were marking her loving freckles even more. I could die for those freckles! They made me love her endlessly! I kissed those freckles again and again while I rode my hand, this time to her bare breast. I held it in my palm and guided by what I was feeling in that moment, I touched her pink nipple with my thump.

No one had ever told me what I should do and how, and never before I had in my arms a female body. Of course I knew in general terms what happens when two people were having sex. For that I was kept telling myself that at some point I had to stop! I didn't want to make my angel to feel dirty. I didn't want to take her virginity. Not that I wasn't wishing that, but at least not now. Not this night. Not in this room…but the touch from her irritated nipple between my fingers was intoxicating!

I gently pinch her and she shouted out a cry, that made me couldn't control myself any longer. I took into my mouth this irritated hard nipple and started kissing and licking. Drinking the nectar of her soul._"Terry ..."_ she muttered through small sort breaths and bringing my mouth the whole way from her breast, to her lips, I kissed her furiously. Like a madman! Like I was going to die! I like I needed her lips to give air to my lungs. I was so hard and excited, and I knew that with the slightest touch I might burst.

However what I haven't predicted – and surely surprised me - was that Candy was in the same state like me. We both had lost control, we both couldn't stop, we both… Then something happened, probably from the very nature of the situation, our passion and our love found the solution. We continued caressing and kissing passionately, we had become a tangled embrace from arms, legs, hands, fingers… Candy was now straddling me with her legs wrapping my waist. Her pelvis was pressing my crotch dangerously.

While kissing and caressing in a total madness, we began a wild rhythmic rocking, pressing one against the other. Above our clothing,with just her breasts exposed to me, driving me crazy. I was completely dizzy. Burning inside. Our breaths were wild fast, between our kisses. When suddenly I felt her pressing herself on me with so much strength, so surreal for her petite body. She grabbed my shoulders, threw her head on my neck, and felt her biting me in an attempt to hide a cry.

"_Help me God! "_ I couldn't bear it. I grabbed with force her thighs and pressed her pelvis on me with all my strength. I felt my crotch soaking with my soundless moan. We stayed there completely silent in each other's arms, both trembling.

Yes it wasn't the first time that I had an orgasm, but it was the first time I had an orgasm with her.

Some hour later, we said our sweet goodnight, while she was climbing up the tree and she was going back to her room.

- "I will marry you one day my sweet Freckled Tarzan!" Cried out without giving a damn if I would wake up the entire college and I heard from afar her beautiful giggling laugh.

**The End**

* * *

Disclaimer: Candy Candy characters are owned only by their legal creators.

I am my master only for my own thoughts and words.


End file.
